


Welcome to the Happy Hotel... Chatroom!!!

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Memes, Texting, chat fic, chat room fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Charlie decides a chatroom would be fun and help boost friendship and communication.Angel decides it's high time to be a memelord.Vaggie decides this is a bad idea.Alastor still doesn't know how to work a phone.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 60
Kudos: 697





	1. Welcome!!!

**Author's Note:**

> The Radiodust Discord! - https://discord.gg/aj8HGvb

**'Charlie' created Chatroom 1**

**'Charlie' re-named Chatroom 1 to 'Happy Hotel!'**

**'Charlie' invited 'Vaggie', and 'Angel Dust'**

**Charlie:** :)

 **Vaggie:** What

 **Charlie:** hellooo!

 **Vaggie:** Why

 **Vaggie:** We all live in one building why do we need a chatroom

 **Charlie:** because it's fun! :D

 **Angel Dust:** one question

 **Angel Dust:** can

 **Angel Dust:** i

 **Charlie:** no, you can't send porn Angel :p

 **Angel Dust:** well then wyats even the pOINT

 **Vaggie:** What's*

 **Angel Dust:** oh go fuck yourself

 **Vaggie:** Maturity level is the same on phone as verbally i see

 **Charlie:** :( guys

 **Vaggie:** :/

 **Angel Dust:** is it gonna be just us cus im gonna make you lot miserable and you know it lol

 **Charlie:** oh no I'll add any new people we get at the hotel! I was planning to have Husk and Niffty but Husk refuses to give me his number and idk if Niffty even has a phone... ;-;

 **Angel Dust:** i have husks number i can add him if u want

 **Vaggie:** Why the hell do you have his number

 **Angel Dust:** snuck it when he wasnt looking 

**Charlie:** Angel! :( but yes you can add him please? ^_^

 **Angel Dust:** mk

**'Angel Dust' invited 'Husk'**

**Angel Dust:** all done

 **Vaggie:** Hm

 **Angel Dust:** what

 **Husk:** what the fuck?

 **Charlie:** hello Husk!!! :))))

 **Husk:** oh no

 **Charlie:** now all that's left is Niffty!

 **Angel Dust:** ? What

 **Charlie:** huh? What is it?

 **Angel Dust:** we not inviting strawberry serial killer then?

 **Charlie:** i don't think he has a phone so...

 **Angel Dust:** aint it worth a try tho?

 **Vaggie:** Do we REALLY want him in here?!

 **Charlie:** Idk

 **Husk:** im out

 **Charlie:** where?

 **Husk:** to the bar again. Have fun idiots. And no, Alastor does not have a fucking phone he's the RADIO demon

**'Husk' went offline**

**Angel Dust:** well aint he just a barrel of laughs. Also dang Al really dont have a phone

 **Angel Dust:** sucks to be him 

**Charlie:** maybe we could get him one? >3>

 **Vaggie:** Uhhh do we have the budget to waste money on that?

 **Vaggie:** And for a CHATROOM of all things?

 **Charlie:** yeah... you're right

 **Angel Dust:** i mean i could pitch in?

 **Angel Dust:** i got money

 **Vaggie:** You're going to give us some of YOUR money to give a guy you barely know a phone?

 **Charlie:** That's very nice of you Angel!

 **Angel Dust:** nah i just need another way to piss him off and texting provides that <3 xoxoxo brb gonna go buy him some shit model

 **Charlie:** darn it

 **Vaggie:** You really shouldn't be negging a man that could turn all of our organs into soup

 **Angel Dust:** RIP

**'Angel Dust' went offline**

\---

Angel wandered about the shop, eyeing some of the more expensive models. He actually needed to get himself a better model, but that could wait for another time. He had a demon to annoy.

And, well, maybe even get into the good graces of. What makes people happier than getting gifts and shit? Nothing that he knew of.

Except maybe blowjobs. But that was a given. And maybe if Al stopped being a stick in the mud he would take Angel up on his flirtations someday. Wishful thinking.

He found a relatively cheap model that actually didn't seem TOO shitty, and debated purposely buying Alastor an extremely shit one, as he had joked about doing, but eventually decided he may as well just get this one now that it was already in front of his face.

\---

**'Angel Dust' invited 'Alastor'**

**Vaggie:** Oh my God.

 **Angel Dust:** there is no god to be found here honey

 **Charlie:** Hello Alastor!!!

 **Angel Dust:** lol so i didn't teach him how to use the phone so he might take a while 

**Charlie:** :(

 **Vaggie:** I didn't really expect more

 **Angel Dust:** rude???

 **Alastor:** Alas my dear Angel, i am too proficient to struggle for long. Your efforts were for naught :)

 **Angel Dust:** yeah ok shakespeare 

**Vaggie:** Behave, both of you.

 **Angel Dust:** or what

 **Vaggie:** I'll kick you out of the hotel

 **Angel Dust:** i dont think you have the authority to do that but ok 👌

 **Charlie:** let's not be so hasty,,

 **Angel Dust:** pff

 **Alastor:** And what is the purpose of this 'chatroom' 

**Alastor:** To be of such high importance that our resident prostitute bought me a phone to access it

 **Alastor:** A phone i neither want nor need :)

 **Angel Dust:** memes

 **Alastor:** What?

 **Angel Dust:** rofl ecks dee kek gatem skskskskskskks xoxo

 **Alastor:** Is he even talking English right now?

 **Vaggie:** He's messing with you 

**Alastor:** Ah

 **Angel Dust:** ur mum gay

 **Alastor:** 🔪🔫

 **Angel Dust:** omfg he found the emojis


	2. Chapter 2

**'Charlie' changed 'Angel Dust's nickname to 'Angel'**

**Angel:** ?

 **Charlie:** No one else has their full name so :p

 **Angel:** fair enuff

 **Charlie:** why do you spell wrong? >.> i know you can spell the right way

 **Angel:** just cant be bothered tbh 

**Charlie:** ...That's fair

 **Alastor:** May i enquire as to how i send images?

 **Angel:** sure

 **Angel:** step one - stop speaking like a pretentious weirdo

 **Angel:** step two profit

 **Charlie:** Angel! Don't be rude

 **Angel:** lol

 **Charlie:** Al, it's the middle icon at the bottom of your screen, next to the text bar

 **Alastor:** I see. Thank you, my dear!

 **Alastor:** patheticidiot.jpg 

**Alastor:** A new potential patron, i beleive. I decided to take a photo of him to test the function and to see if you knew of him already.

 **Charlie:** I can't say i do, but if he wants to invest in us he probably has some money and reputation. Let me look it up :D

 **Alastor:** Though it is not as if you need the prescence of other patrons. What with my own sponsorship and help.

 **Charlie:** Aww don't get jealous of course you're our main help!!!

 **Alastor:** Jealous?

 **Vaggie:** Make sure to check on whoever that is's background too. I don't think we want some rapist helping us out, redemption theme or not.

 **Charlie:** True :/

 **Angel:** alastor is jealous? Didnt know he could feel anything other than joy or anger, nice

 **Alastor:** My dear fellow, i am rarely angry. Just... Irritated. Usually by you. And yes, i am capable of feeling a spectrum of emotion, as is every being.

 **Angel:** shut

 **Vaggie:** the door

 **Angel:** up

 **Angel:** yo what the fuck

 **Charlie:** One sec I'm going to go check whats happening upstairs, i hear a ruckus! Be back soon! :((

 **Vaggie:** Want me to come with you? I have a spear ready.

 **Charlie:** ill txt you if needed ^_^

 **Vaggie:** Alright.

 **Alastor:** I must say Angel, you are rather quiet today. The fact that, as far as i can tell, you are NOT causing the noise upstairs is new. 

**Angel:** hey i can not be a shithead for like a day

 **Vaggie:** Debatable.

 **Alastor:** I concur.

 **Angel:** fuckofflol.jpg

Vaggie: Your middle finger, the most eloquent of responses.

 **Angel:** yall make me want to game end

 **Alastor:** End what game?

 **Angel:** life 

**Alastor:** Death*

 **Angel:** smartass.

 **Alastor:** 🔪

 **Angel:** oh my god stop using emojis like fuckign ever its so disturbing to see you of all people doing it 

**Vaggie:** Angel reading your messages hurts me. Please for the love of Satan use spelling and capitalization.

**Angel:** no

 **Angel:** 🔫🔫🔫

 **Vaggie:** Well if you're going to be like that.

 **Vaggie:** Stick 'em up. 🔫

 **Angel:** hahahaha 

**Angel:** i will slaughter all of your kin you are in the wrong neighbourhood

 **Vaggie:** We shall see.

 **Alastor:** Your conversation quickly changed tone? 

**Angel:** how i always wanna kill her and vice verca

 **Vaggie:** Versa*

 **Angel:** no u 🙏

 **Alastor:** I am aware, but this seems vastly more lightheaded than your usual spats.

 **Angel:** ee h h h hh h h 

**Vaggie:** I'll make him lightheaded with a punch to the jaw.

 **Angel:** im gonna curb stomp u so bad ur future generations will feel it 

**Vaggie:** An impressive feat, since i don't want kids. 💁

 **Angel:** same lol

 **Angel:** hey alastor r u ever gonna have kids 

**Alastor:** Please do not bring me into this.

 **Angel:** its literally yes or no 

**Alastor:** Then no.

 **Angel:** lame

 **Angel:** a tiny alastor sounds cute

 **Alastor:** 💀

 **Vaggie:** 💀

 **Angel:** oh god youre in sink now

 **Angel:** sync fuck

 **Angel:** im based yall just mad at my intellect

 **Vaggie:** You spelt sync as sink and yet you know the word intellect and how to spell it. What are you.

 **Angel:** neydkxvzhskqbsbs

 **Angel:** a spider

 **Angel:** a 🔥 one

 **Vaggie:** Now THAT is vastly debatable.

 **Angel:** ok boomer go off sis 

**Angel:** im gonna have 500 kids and call them all angel jr

 **Alastor:** That sounds positively horrifying, please refrain from doing so.

 **Angel:** i mean i cant even im a guy who likes guys so like

 **Vaggie:** Gays can always adopt. I'm not saying you should, please do not, but you can have children. Technically. Don't.

 **Angel:** that's not biological tho i wanna have a kid i can teach to make webs and shit

 **Alastor:** You can make webs?

 **Angel:** s p i d e r d e m o n

 **Alastor:** Fair enough.

 **Charlie:** Aaa it is a bit out of hand up here some people have gotten into a big fight :((( and idk how to split it up without getting involved... I don't want to hurt people!

 **Vaggie:** Hold on, I'm coming.

 **Angel:** cya

 **Alastor:** Kindly define 'cya'

 **Angel:** see ya. like see you later

 **Alastor:** Ah

 **Angel:** were all alone in here now

 **Husk:** no.

 **Angel:** husk is a filthy lurker who knew

 **Angel:** talk more kitty

 **Husk:** NO.

 **Alastor:** 😁

 **Angel:** use one more emoji and ill shoot myself

 **Alastor:** 🔪🔫👀😁💀

 **Angel:** wow ok 

**Alastor:** Do it, then.

 **Angel:** i do not feel loved this is not skinny energy

 **Alastor:** I dearly wish i had a translator for the way you speak.

 **Angel:** sksksksks

 **Alastor:** My point stands

 **Angel:** :p

 **Angel:** oops i got a text i gtg cya l8r

 **Alastor:** Excuse me?

 **Angel:** im leaving bye

 **Alastor:** Happy to see you go! :)

 **Angel:** yeah love you too lmao

**'Angel' went offline**


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel:** hi is anyone online

 **Alastor:** ?

 **Angel:** uhhh

 **Angel:** al

 **Alastor:** ...What?

 **Angel:** can u come pick me up i kinda got stabbed

 **Alastor:** Excuse me?

 **Charlie:** Woah wait what

 **Angel:** i think it was an angelic blade too and i cant stop it bleeding

 **Angel:** my john fuckin fleeced me and pulled out some kinda blade

 **Angel:** it looked like it was glowing 

**Charlie:** Oh God, Angel! Are you okay?

 **Angel:** ye ye ill be ok i just need a pick up

 **Alastor:** Whereabouts are you?

 **Angel:** uhhh use the location track thing on ur phone idk where exactly i am in the pentagram sry

 **Angel:** somewhere nearish the studios. idk exactly tho

 **Alastor:** The 'location track thing'?

 **Angel:** charles help him out

 **Vaggie:** You really can't stay out of trouble, huh?

 **Angel:** lecture me when im not fucking bleeding out in an alley vagg

 **Vaggie:** Alright.

 **Charlie:** Alastor do you have tracking enabled for Angel? It's a function of the chat app,,, 

**Alastor:** I'm very sorry, but i haven't the foggiest what you are speaking of! If i could have it explained however, i could be by our dear prostitute's side in a matter of moments!

 **Angel:** i enabled tracking w/ u so u should b able to

 **Angel:** can u hurry up lol 

**Charlie:** On my way over now to help, Al!

 **Alastor:** Thank you.

\---

Angel grimaced, looking up from where he was laying leant up against the wall, the pink and white of his dress shirt stained a deep crimson. He looked woozy and tired, and indeed, the wound was rimmed with a silver glow. A wound caused by an angelic blade.

Alastor stood before him, swatting away the remaining summoning symbols like one might swat away a persistent mosquito, before peering down at Angel inquisitively. "Are you able to stay conscious until i can heal you?"

"Sure. Doesn't hurt that bad. I've had worse. But uh, yeah, hurry up please?" Angel cracked a minor grin that was wiped away when Alastor pressed his hand to the wound.

The shock of blinding pain made him jerk, vision whiting out.

Alastor immediately lurched to grab him with his other hand, steadying him. "Just a moment. I need to apply minor pressure to do this. If you may remain still it would benefit the both of us - this will be substantially faster if you are immobile"

"I'll... Try my best!" Angel hissed as Alastor narrowed his brows and his hand began to glow green. "But this hurts a fucking lot, okay?"

"You just told me that it didn't hurt that bad" Alastor retorted with faint amusement, and murmered something in a language that definitely wasn't English. Angel shuddered as his wound slowly peeled back together, the silver remaining but the gash itself knitting back together.

"It didn't until you pressed down on it. Also, this looks kinda disgusting"

"Would you rather i hadn't healed you?"

"Hell naw. Anyway, damn it man, I've lost a lot of blood. Work's gonna be harder for the next few days if I'm woozy n' shit" the spider demon grumbled, poking at the now healed over skin, a silver scar all that was left to show that he had ever even been injured at all.

Alastor retreated and raised a brow. "I would advise taking some time off of... 'work', then"

"No can do smiles, it's not really a negotiable thing with Val" Angel laughed, the sound bitter. "Anyways. Can you voodoo us back to the hotel?"

"...Of course!"

\---

 **Charlie:** Omg Angel are you okay i saw you come in but you went upstairs before i could say anything!!! >~<

 **Angel:** yeah im aight

 **Angel:** nice of ya to be so worried

 **Angel:** al patched me up all nice

 **Charlie:** Thank you, Alastor!

 **Alastor:** It was no inconvenience. Nothing i can't forgive, at any rate. You are welcome.

 **Husk:** Why are you blushing

 **Angel:** who?

 **Husk:** I asked smiley bastard why he helped you and he went red wtf

 **Alastor:** Why, it was basic human decency, my dear Husker! And could you kindly refrain from staring at me across the room?

 **Husk:** nah I'm happy with staring

 **Alastor:** 😐

 **Husk:** You sounding kinda mad in texts an then grinning as ever in real life is fucking weird

**Charlie:** Maybe this means the redemption is working on even you, Alastor!

 **Alastor:** Ha! I'm afraid that that is highly unlikely. I simply wanted to revel in Angel's bad fortune and witness his weakness first hand! :)

 **Vaggie:** Sadistic as always. Sounds like BS tho.

 **Alastor:** BS?

 **Husk:** She's sayin you're lying

 **Angel:** nawww smiles were u worried

 **Angel:** doin all that for little old me

 **Alastor:** I can very easily make you a new scar to accompany that one.

 **Angel:** cold

 **Charlie:** I'm just happy Angel is better!!!

 **Vaggie:** Bleed out next time, coward.

 **Charlie:** Vaggie! :(

 **Vaggie:** Sorry-

 **Angel:** rip everyone hates me

 **Charlie:** I don't!

 **Husk:** i do 

**Vaggie:** I kinda do ngl.

 **Angel:** oh boo you lot 

**Angel:** hey al do you hate me

 **Alastor:** How could i not?

 **Angel:** yeah aight

 **Angel:** ok :')

 **Vaggie:** Yo you know i didn't mean it don't start getting your feelings hurt.

 **Husk:** oh i fully meant it

 **Angel:** at least i got to feel alastor touching me

 **Alastor:** Oh for heavens sake, Angel!

 **Angel:** (waggles eyebrows)

 **Alastor:** Consider this the last time i ever consider helping you.

 **Angel:** aw cmon did we not bond 

**Alastor:** You sat bleeding complaining about how you are going to have difficulties in having sexual relations in the short future, whilst i knelt and healed you. Kindly inform me of when we 'bonded'.

 **Angel:** bruhhhhh

 **Vaggie:** Angel just give it up.

 **Charlie:** :p

 **Angel:** one day ur gonna let me have a taste al

 **Alastor:** I highly doubt that, but think as you will.

 **Angel:** mfw consent to think about fucking al

 **Alastor:** That is very much not what i meant.

 **Alastor:** Can you only act profane? You were much more tolerable bleeding out. 

**Angel:** nahhhh i can be classy i just dont wanna

 **Vaggie:** I highly doubt it.

 **Angel:** shut up boomer

 **Vaggie:** I was born in 1993, i am not a boomer.

 **Angel:** actually yeah husks the boomer

 **Husk:** what.

 **Angel:** reeeee normie

 **Charlie:** Do you only know how to speak in memes, Angel? XD

 **Angel:** perhaps

 **Alastor:** One day i will be informed as to what a meme is.

 **Angel:** but it aint today, live in confusion

 **Alastor:** With ease.

 **Angel:** that relatable feeling when you pspspsps at a cat and it doesnt come for strokies

 **Vaggie:** Angel that meme isn't even remotely relevant.

 **Angel:** come to daddy husky

 **Vaggie:** FFS.

 **Alastor:** Stay where you are, Husk. I can see you in my peripheral.

 **Husk:** I'M NOT EVEN MOVING WTF

 **Alastor:** 😁

 **Angel:** jealous alastor?

 **Alastor:** No.

 **Alastor:** Now, if you will excuse me, i need to be somewhere.

 **Angel:** cya soon babe

 **Alastor:** Cya right back to you.

 **Angel:** alastor if you start speaking in slang as well as using emojis i will shove your mic so far up your ass

 **Alastor:** Ok boomer.

 **Angel:** YOU DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS STOP


	4. Chapter 4

**Alastor:** Angel Dust, please come fetch your pet bacon. :)

 **Angel:** my wot

 **Angel:** oH

 **Angel:** U HAVE FAT NUGGETS?

 **Alastor:** What a ridiculous name. But yes, i do. It's a very annoying pet. Quite lively. And slovenly.

 **Angel:** my baby is not dirty, i washed him just yesterday ya ass

 **Alastor:** I'm surprised that you know what slovenly means.

 **Angel:** pls continue assuming that im just an idiot so that i can catch you out every time 

**Vaggie:** You do make it pretty easy to assume that by how you talk and type, Angel.

 **Angel:** wat, you want me to speak like some rich annoying prick? also im coming down to fetch my baby nugs now so hold tight al

 **Alastor:** I assure you that i haven't moved an inch. Your pig, by contrast, is practically breaking the sound barrier.

 **Angel:** lmao

 **Vaggie:** It would be kind of interesting to see you talk like someone with manners, actually, yeah.

 **Angel:** pfff ok ill try for a few messages

 **Charlie:** What's with all of the dirt down here? >~<

 **Angel:** That'll be from my pig, Fat Nuggets, tracking dirt everywhere. I forgot to keep his leash attached so when i let go he ran for it. Sorry.

 **Vaggie:** Oh god i take it back you talking normally is weird.

 **Angel:** ha

 **Charlie:** It's ok Angel, we can clean it up easy!

 **Alastor:** Fat nuggets has now taken residence in my lap. It is only the hotel's police of non-violence that is preventing me from flaying him.

 **Angel:** oh dont u dare bitch

 **Alastor:** Crass.

 **Angel:** how the FUCK is bitch more crass than threatening to mangle my pet you fuckin weirdo

 **Alastor:** Touché.

 **Vaggie:** How freaking messy was your damn pet? The floor up here.

 **Angel:** oops

 **Charlie:** :(((

 **Angel:** here now!

 **Alastor:** Thank the higher powers for small miracles.

 **Angel:** yeah yeah

\---

Angel cooed as he brought Fat Nuggets into his upper pair of arms, smooshing the pet pig's cheeks before giving Alastor a sheepish look. "Sorry that you had to deal with him being like this, seriously. I never wanna fuck you over like this purposely"

"The sentiment of that statement is appreciated, but meaningless, considering that you violate that concept on a daily basis" Alastor responded starchly, dusting himself off.

 _"Sorry."_ Angel winced, the hand petting his pet slowing. "I like you Al, i don't really wanna get on your bad side or make you hate me. Which I've prolly failed at, huh?"

"Hm." Alastor murmered thoughtfully, stroking his chin. He saw the spider demon slump before he spoke. "I don't hate you, if i am entirely honest with both of us. You can certainly... Test me, but i am not always automatically opposed to your company."

Angel lit up immediately, eyes brightening as he smiled, scratching his pig behind the ears before waving with a hand on his lower set of arms. "Anyway, i'll leave you to whatever you were doin"

"Oh no you don't" Alastor chuckled, waving his finger, an invisible force stopping the taller demon in his tracks. "You were partially responsible for the mess your 'Fat Nuggets' caused. Thus you should also clean it up, don't you think?"

\---

 **Angel:** alastor sucks and i hate him can i get an amen

 **Vaggie:** Amen. 

**Alastor:** Hm. Just earlier you told me you liked me. Which is it?

 **Vaggie:** I think he just likes making you annoyed.

 **Angel:** eh

 **Angel:** im mostly just mad i have to fucking clean man

 **Angel:** also yeah i do usually so long as its not like too far

 **Vaggie:** Oh wow, you know what too far entails? 

**Angel:** bite me

 **Vaggie:** Hard pass

 **Angel:** yeah id rather al bit me :)

 **Alastor:** Harder pass.

 **Angel:** this is random but al

 **Alastor:** Hm?

 **Charlie:** Oh you are actually cleaning Angel, I'm proud!! :00 want help? I don't mind!

 **Angel:** eh only if you wanna toots

 **Angel:** it *is* my mess

 **Alastor:** You had a question.

 **Angel:** yea

 **Angel:** do u have a tail since u have ears n shit

 **Angel:** an like husk does

 **Husk:** and it's the fucking worst

 **Angel:** naaaa its cute

 **Husk:** eugh

 **Alastor:** I don't have an answer for you :)

 **Angel:** thats a yes

 **Angel:** awww cute can i see it

 **Alastor:** No.

 **Charlie:** Want me to look after your pig while you're cleaning so you don't have to keep your attention split? :v

 **Angel:** ye thx charles

 **Charlie:** No problem!

 **Vaggie:** Alastor has a tail?

 **Alastor:** No.

 **Angel:** d o u b t

 **Alastor:** Get back to cleaning.

 **Husk:** I'd like to know how the fuck you're doing this

 **Vaggie:** ? What

 **Husk:** Al is flustered as hell right now how does spider slut always do this shit

 **Alastor:** Do be quiet before i break your phone!

 **Angel:** ok first off i accept that nickname haha

 **Angel:** also awww flustered al now i wanna see

 **Alastor:** Instead, you can stay where you are and clean and i can avoid your presence best i can. Vastly preferable.

 **Vaggie:** No idea what's going on anymore.

 **Angel:** ill be done soon strawberry just u wait im comin for that ass

 **Angel:** also al do you know how to take selfies ik this is a random question but my ass wants to know

 **Alastor:** Not in the slightest. I'm not even certain i know what you mean. 

**Charlie:** Oh like pictures of yourself! Like this! :)

 **Charlie:** fatnuggetsissocute.jpg

 **Charlie:** :D

 **Alastor:** The camera on the device points forward, not backward.

 **Vaggie:** Oh it can do both just swipe the screen up in camera mode or toggle the top options until you get the arrow and click that.

 **Alastor:** What?

 **Vaggie:** I feel like I'm teaching my grandad something.

 **Angel:** ok im done dw al ill help you 

**Alastor:** I'm alright, thank you.

 **Angel:** no u cant back outta this sorry

 **Angel:** chacha can u put nugs back in my room

 **Charlie:** Of course! ^3^

 **Angel:** mk im here al 

\---

"One sec, hold the camera up at an angle above yer head. Yeah, like that!" Angel grinned as he tilted the phone, hand overlapping the radio demon's own, the light but firm touch giving the shorter of the two rather unwanted shivers that he was working to repress. Ugh, he despised proximity. But there was something different feeling about having Angel against him like this.

"You cool with me being in the shot?" Angel grinned as he swiped the screen and it turned to reflect them. 

"I suppose i don't mind" Alastor huffed out a sigh. The spider demon beamed and leant forward, flashing a peace sign as he leant his head on the other's shoulder, giving the camera a shit eating grin. 

"Good thing I'm so photogenic, babe"

"Indeed" Alastor murmered, for some reason feeling as though his radio functions were being jammed, forcing his smile to stay upright as his chest thudded.

He jerked when the camera flashed a bright light.

And then Angel was pulling off him and pulling the phone back too, scrutinising the picture like it were an equation he was double-checking, before giving a triple thumbs up. "Lookin' good! You're really good in pictures, ya should take some more! Can i send this to the groupchat?"

"Do you as you like" Alastor said stiffly, still trying to get out of the strange frozen embarrassment he had been pushed into.

"Sweet!"

\---

 **Angel:** meandpimp.jpg

 **Angel:** :)

 **Charlie:** N'aww :D

 **Vaggie:** Alastor looks thoroughly pissed off in that.

 **Angel:** bruh hes smiling 💀

 **Vaggie:** Ain't look like a happy smile.

 **Angel:** :(((

 **'Charlie' invited 'Niffty'**

**Charlie:** Oh btw i have found that Niffty DOES have a phone!

 **Husk:** oh no why must she be here too

 **Alastor:** Ah dear.

 **Niffty:** HELLO WOW THIS CHAT IS KINDA BIG ALREADY I MEAN I GUESS ITS JUST ALL THE MAIN HOTEL MEMBERS BUT WOW SO MANY MESSAGES IM SO EXCITED

 **Vaggie:** Ah.

 **Charlie:** 😰

 **Charlie:** Hi Niffty!

 **Niffty:** HIIIIIIII

 **Angel:** someone disable caps lock on her phone holy shit

 **Husk:** about to

 **Alastor:** I don't believe that i look peturbed in that image.

 **Alastor:** Merely caught momentarily off guard by the flash.

 **Angel:** aww like a deer in headlights?

 **Alastor:** No.

 **Angel:** can u make deer noises

 **Alastor:** Would you look at the time i have to go.

 **Angel:** YOU TOTALLY DO AWWW


End file.
